I Have Her
by obbits14
Summary: One Shot, Vulcan is under attack by the Romulans and one officer is all it takes to change an already changed universe. What if Spock's mother could be saved.


Star Trek 2009: I Have Her

"I need officers with combat training." Captain Pike said as he quickly made a plan to save Vulcan from this Romulan threat. Sulu the pilot and an officer named Olson from engineering both volunteered followed by another engineering officer named Tray. "Very good," Pike commented "Now follow me, Mr. Spock please accompany me…" after a short pause he added "You too Kirk, you're not supposed to be here anyway." The men quickly got up and followed their captain.

"You can't go aboard that ship Sir; they will kill you if you do." Kirk said as they walked.

"I agree it would not be wise." Spock added,

"It's the only choice we have." Pike grunted, he then proceeded to tell the group his plan, and leaving Spock in command as captain, he promoted Kirk to First Officer, and with that Pike with Kirk and the other officers entered into one of the Enterprise's many shuttle craft.

Moments after the Shuttle took off the four man party jumping to Vulcan had suited up and was ready to go. Not a moment too soon either for Pike had just closed the cockpit off and was giving last minute orders. The men quickly got ready to dive and as the doors beneath them opened, Tray took a deep breath and let go. He realized he was the last one out of the ship as he saw first Sulu, then Kirk and in the lead Olson, all of which were falling fast. Tray quickly changed his position and caught up to the others. He waited patiently as he listened to the others tell each other how far from the platform they were through the communication device in his helmet. As soon as Sulu pulled his parachute, Kirk and tray did the same. They all saw Olson keep falling and they all tried in vain to tell him to pull his parachute. When he finally did it was too late.

Kirk was the first to land on the platform, followed by Sulu who barely made it alive. Tray made the appropriate calculations and landed on the platform. He went to Kirks aid but the Romulan was ready, he easily pushed Tray off the platform. Tray quickly opened his chute and steered away from the plasma that was firing from the bottom of the platform. Suddenly a gust of wind blew him away from the platform entirely. He soon found himself heading more or less to an ornate cave opening. Before he landed he saw captain Spock beam down to the planet and head for the cave.

After putting his chute away tray made his way up the rocky mountain slopes hoping to reach the cave before the captain beamed back to the ship, as he nearly reached the opening the ledge beneath him gave way and he fell into the chasm. He managed to catch himself but felt an intense pain in his abdomen, when he looked down he found a rock had stabbed him through his armored suit. For now all he could do was hold on to the ledge that he had caught when he fell.

Soon he could hear his captain giving the order to beam his group out. Tray could hear the sound of the teleportation process, when another planet wrenching vibration occurred. Tray turned to watch to opposite ledge fall off the cliff, It was as this ledge fell that he saw a woman who had been standing on it, before he knew what he was doing Tray reached out with his free hand and grabbed one of the woman's, quickly pulling her to his side.

"God deliver us," He prayed, then he suddenly remembered his comunicater.

Aboard the Enterprise, Spock looked in horror at the place where his mother should have been standing. He then composed himself and stepped off the platform with the others. He was about to head to the bridge when Chekov informed him they were receiving a transmission from the planet.

"Play it" Spock ordered

"Tray to Enterprise come in Enterprise…"

"This is Captain Spock."

"Captain…I have Lady Sarek, beam her up…"

"Do have there coordinates Chekov?"

"Aye, captain!"

"Beam them both up" Spock ordered. He watched as Tray and his mother appeared on the platform, Lady Sarek quickly ran into her sons embrace. And as Spock lifted his eyes to look at his mother's savior, only to see Tray collapse onto the deck clutching his abdomen,

"Get Doctor McCoy!" Spock Ordered

It was not until after Spock relinquished his captaincy that he got to thank Tray, However he simply replied,

"God delivered us that day, give the credit to Him."

"May I still offer you my friendship and gratitude?" Spock asked,

"Of Course" They then shook hands thus the beginning of Spock's second lifelong friendship began.


End file.
